As darkness strikes
by Roozenboom
Summary: Pitch has been defeated and is to weak to be of any treat to the guardians. But he plays his last card shooting a dark arrow through Jack's heart and thereby making him a fearling. The guardians are unable to help him and will have to ask for help from someone they swore never to trust...
1. Chapter 1

He was together with sandy outside. They defeated pitch a few months ago and none of the guardians thought they would see him again soon. Jack watched as the golden sand of sandy showed what all the children were dreaming and smiled. He was the guardian of fun. He didn't quit like the idea when it was first told to him. He a guardian? But after what they had survived he couldn't imagine himself anywhere else.

A shadow nearby him seemed to move, but he shook his head. Pitch might be out there somewhere but he was way to weak to do anything. 'Hey sandy!' he called out and flew up towards his friend and college guardian. 'Are you...' he started saying as something hit him. No not hit him went right through him. A big black arrow was stuck through his chest. At the exact place where his heart was. He could feel all the fun stream out of him together with his blood. He stretched his arm towards Sandy who looked at him in horror. 'Help... me...' Jack said and than everything went black. It was almost a relieve, fading into darkness at least made his pain dissapear.

~ROTG~

All he could do was watch as his friend was struck with an arrow. Darkness flooded out from the point of the arrow wrapping around Jack's body. It began covering his whole body making a storm of darkness around him. After what seemed hours but was actually just a few seconds the darkness pulled back revealing Jack. But this wasn't the winter child he knew. His white hair was now the colour of oil. His skin wasn't white but a sickly grayish teint. Sandy picked up their winter child and flew as fast as he could to the North pole. He needed help. Jack needed help.

~ROTG~

Sandy brought jack back last night. One look at jack's pitch black hair and grayish skinn told him that this was the work of pitch. He summoned the other guardians. When they arrived he left jack in an empty chamber. 'What is happening North? Why did you call us and where is jack' asked bunnymund. 'I will answer all your questions if you follow me' north answered.

With the four of them, bunny, tooth, sandy and north. They walked to the room. North stopped them before he oppened the door. 'this might be a bit shocking,' and het opened the door. Inside was Jack sitting in the middle of the room. He had the hood of his hoody over his hair so he looked almost normal. But when you looked closer you could see the blood stains in his hoody. The blood on his arms and hands. 'oh no Jack what happened?!' asked toothania and she flew forward but bunnymund stopped her. 'this is the work of pitch' he said 'stay away from him!' As he said that jack looked up. His hood fell of revealing his oil collored hair. His eyes weren't the fun and beautiful light blue they knew but had turned pitch black with a hint of purple. He smilled at them but it was not a smile jack would ever make. This smile looked as if he was laughing at someone who had just died. A evil grin the Jack they knew could never make. 'Yeah toothania. You should stay away from me.' he laughed. The guardians looked at each other in horror, every face reflecting their own scared feelings.

'what should we do! we need Jack. He is one of our own!' Bunny shouted. They left Jack, or the thing that now was Jack tied up in his room. Sandy showed them some pictures so fast no one could possibly understand. As the others where panicking North leaned on a table. "We will have to ask her The Shadow queen.' This one sentence was enough to silence the other guardians and they turned shocked towards North.

* * *

** tum tum tuuuuummm haha so yeah guys **  
**I was really suprised to see you liked my story this much haha should I post a new chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo guys here is the second chapter... hope you enjoy**

* * *

~ROTG~

'How can you say that!' Bunny shouted. 'we swore never to ask her again' Even though no one had said who North was talking about they all new. Only one person was ever rescued after being turned into a fearling.  
Well rescued was not the right word. The shadow queen. She once was a girl as they all once were just normal people. But this girl was already different when she was a normal girl. The darkness responded to her every will. Protecting her and helping her. At night she was most powerfull when her shadows could move freely. Pitch saw her and immediatly liked her, the ultimate darkness that was radiating from her very soal felt very good to him. So he changed her into a fearling, making her immortal and more powerfull. But she was stronger than he first thought. She defeated the fearling but stayed immortal and very powerfull. Nobody really knew what she did or could do because you never saw her. She is like a movement you see in the corner of your eye but when you turn and look nothing was there.

'She is not at all bad' North said. 'She never fought us.' 'Yeah but she also never helped us. She could have kicked Pitch's butt a long time ago!' Bunny responded. 'I don't like the idea of having her here but she is Jack's only hope. We have to try Bunny we can't let him stay this way.' Tooth reacted. Bunny looked at her. She looked back. He looked to North and Sandy and saw that all of his friends had decided. He sighed 'okay we will ask her but I won't take responsibility for what will hapen to your house North'.

~ROTG~

It was dark. Dark dark dark. There was no joy. No laughter. No fun. He couldn't feel anything. Just the dark around him. Only the dark. Dark dark dark.

~ROTG~

'So how do we ask her? nobody knows where she is right?' North asked. 'Wait you don't know?' Bunny replied 'So how are we gonna ask. you could have thought...' as they argued on Sandy showed some pictures above his head. Showing he knew how to come into contact with her but as he made no sounds none of them heard. He grasped one of North's elfs and shook it so the bell rang. The other guardians turned and looked at him. "I know how to ask her" the pictures above his head showed. 'You do? Why didn't you say so Sandy.' North replied. Sandy just rolled his eyes.

He didn't like this at all. He had seen her once but when he looked at her he just felt so powerless. As if she could do with him whatever she wanted and he would be too weak to do anything to save himself. The fear she made him feel was worse than the fear he felt from Pitch.  
They had prepared for her coming. It was nightfall. The moon was beginning to rise and the heavens began turning dark. The shadows crept through the room until they reached the middle. The transportation portal. North stepped forward. 'Oh queen of shadows. We hereby call you fored. We need your help. Please respond to our call and come through the door.'  
It seemed as nothing was happening but then the shadows began to become thicker. They became a thick mass in which you could see nothing. He could feel the hairs on his back stand up from the fear that was coming from those dense shadows. The shadows began to take the shape of a body. On eye height the body had black eyes which radiated a dark light. Bunny couldn't help but step back from those eyes. He couldn't see any feeling coming from them. Just cold darkness.

~ROTG~

I hadn't been called for a very very long time. So I was very suprised to hear my name being called. And not by just someone but by one of the four guardians. He invited me into his house. Of course I already knew what they wanted. But would I want to help them? I didn't know but my curiosity won from my feelings that were holding me back. I smiled or rather grinned, I hadn't smiled in a long time, this might have been the stupidest thing they ever did. Inviting me into their home...

* * *

**Tuum tuum tuuuuuummm. Haha so you might have noticed I love clifhangers :)**

**So what might Shadow do? What will hapen to Jack? We don't know. Or well you don't know.**

**I will be posting the next chapter as soon as possible...**


	3. Chapter 3

Previous:

_I smiled or rather grinned, I hadn't smiled in a long time, this might have been the stupidest thing they ever did. Inviting me into their home..._

* * *

~ROTG~

She literally was made from shadows. Or so it seemed. The shadows pulled back revealling a figure in dark clothing. A long black cloak with a hood was covering her hole body, only her shimmering dark eyes were to be seen shining from under the dark hood. She smiled though it was not a friendly smile. He never thought a smile could make you feel fear. But this smile did. It made him feel scared but he did not want to step back and show her he was scared. He would never do that. He was a proud warrior. 'How nice of you to invite me into your home North.' she said. Her voice was soft and dark though not unplesant. But it made chills crawl up his back and make his fur stand up. 'We know you know what we want from you.' North said.

~ROTG~

It hurted a little. She could see how scared the guardians were for her. She never wanted to be scary. No no no she shook her head. Pay attention this is important, don't whine! 'Very well let's skip the meetings if you want to go right to the point I will also. To answer your questions, yes I might be able to help the boy you call Jack Frost. I must say again MIGHT. His core excists of fun which is very different than my core. I don't know how much the fearling has already affected him and will affect him.' 'But you can help?' North asked. She could see the hope in the eyes of the other guardians and she felt her feelings stir. They really cared abouth Jack as though he was family. She looked at them and felt the darker older shadow wisper to her 'their weakness is the boy. You could make them do anything you want. They will do everything to save their precious winter child' they wispered and purred with their soft and dreamy voices. She felt the urge to listen to them but she wouldn't. Not again. She would never again be taken over by those shadows and listen to them. She could think for her own. "Why would I want to help you? What did you ever do for me that it is worth to risk my life to save one of you?" The guardians looked at each other. 'What is it you want?' Bunny asked. The question she had waited for. 'I want your word. Swear on the moon that you will do something for me. Everyone of you will be tied to me by word until you pay me back.' They looked at her in horror. 'We can't do that!' Bunny shouted. The thought of being tied to that girl scared him. 'We have no choice Bunny.' North said as he stepped forward. 'I swear under the moon that I will be tied to the Shadow queen until I paid back my dept.' The other guardians looked at him in shock. 'We have to save Jack he is friend and family.' He looked at the other guardians. They all nodded and stepped forward swearing on the moon. Shadow nodded and stepped forward 'I swear under the moon I will do everything in my power to save Jack Frost.' She looked at them. 'Show me were Jack is.'

~ROTG~

He could feel and see everything, how that happened he just didn't know. He would rather go back to seeing nothing than darkness. This was way worse. How his body responded to that thing and did not listen to him any more. It froze roads so cars crashed together, people getting hurt. People falling down. His frost powers were being used not to create fun and joy but to hurt people. It made him feel awful how much pain he could afflict with his powers. They shouldn't be used for this. He fought kicked screamed but it seemed to help nothing. He was stuck in this empty cold dark room and the only thing he could do was watch in horror until he couldn't take anymore and rolled himself to a tiny ball trying to protect what little of him was still left.

~ROTG~

They were all shocked that Jack had escaped but then they hadn't tied him up and with the fearling being in control... They could have known he would run off somewhere. They had to find him. 'Get the sleigh ready.' He said to his Yeti's. They walked down towards the sleigh. He was surprised to see Shadow walk with them. He stepped in front of the sleigh. The other guardians stepped in the back. 'You coming along? he asked. 'No way I am stepping in that old sleigh, I've got my own ride.' She answered. she closed her eyes in concentration, shadow's came crawling towards her and started to take shape. They formed a horse. Similair to the nightmares from Pitch but these were much more beautiful. It had a deep dark black body with manes that seemed to move in a small breeze though there was no wind. Around it's hoofs shadow were crawling making it look like it didn't even touch the ground. 'Of we go to Jack's home town.' North said. 'Hieyaaa.' The reindeer ran away through the tunnels. They lost sight of shade for a while but then she appeared riding next to the sleigh on her horse. That thing was very fast. 'Can you fly?' North shouted to her. He had to shout because of the wind whistling past his head. She signed it was alright just as they emerged from the ice tunnels. The reindeers jumped into the air and pulled the sleigh up into the air. Shadows horse did the same it jumped into the air and started galloping again as though it was still on the ground. 'Off we go to save Jack.' North said as he urged the reindeers to go even faster.

~ROTG~

It wasn't that hard to find Jack. He had returned to his home town just as the guardians had said, she wondered why. Maybe because the fearling wanted to weaken Jack. But why this town? Was he really that protective of his home town? The guardians flew ahead of her as she pulled the reins to hold her horse back. She patted the shadow creature on it's neck and could feel how happy it was to be able to serve her. She smiled, a quick smile no one could see but the shadows knew she was happy and reacted to it. She watched as North steered his sleigh to Jack who was walking on the streets. The sun was setting and she could feel the power starting to buzz through her body, she loved it when the sun started to lose it's power. She stood by, ready to help the guardians but kept her distance. This was not something she should be part of, Jack was part of their family so they had to try to reason with him. She knew it would not help very much. The fearling was controlling Jack at this moment. Jack might be strong but it is very hard to fight fear. And she knew she had experienced what it was like.

~ROTG~

They landed with the sleigh. He was so worried about Jack he couldn't even feel happy they touched the ground again. Jack stood in front of them on the middle of the road freezing everything around him and causing dangerous situations. The only good thing was that the sun was setting so most people stayed inside and they would not get hurt by Jack. "Hey Jack are you okay?' Tooth asked. The boy froze the turned around. They all gasped in shock. His raven collored hair still shocked them but the worst were his eyes. They were dark black but radiating a purple colour. It was as if his eyes were filled with power and light. 'Off course I am allright. Can't you feel the fear. All this delicious fear the people are radiation. It's delicious.' His eyes were radiating with power and insanity. 'Jack please the fearling is controlling you. You got to come with us we can help you.' Tooth said as she flew toward him with her hands in the air showing him she did not want to hurt him. 'Please Jack just come with us.' she pleaded to him. 'NO.' Jack shouted, 'I won't come with you. You will only lock me up. You are horrible people.' Toothania backed up as though she had been hit. Her face showed how painfull that last comment was. He didn't take the comment as hard as she did and he could see the others didn't too. 'It's the fearling talking Tooth. Don't listen to him.' Bunny said trying to comfort their friend. She looked at him and he could see she got an determined look on her face. 'The we will have to take you.' She simply said.

* * *

**Pff finally done. Took me a long time to finish this chapter because I have been changing chapter 1 for a bit because it just didn't add up anymore. So you might want to read back but it isn't that big a change so you don't HAVE to read it again... Please review I wanna know what you think about my story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey pff it took me a long time to write this chapter as I really had to think about it a lot. I had to reconcider where this story is going and so I did but it took me a while. I would like to thank the anonymous person who wrote my first review :) You gave me the courage to keep on writing this story so this chapter is for you.**

* * *

_Last time: 'then we will have to take you.' She simply said._

* * *

~ROTG~

Jack smiled his new gruelsome smile. 'You will take me! Ha don't make me laugh Toothania. You are nothing and will never be anything.' Bunny could see the hurt flash in Toothania's eyes. He felt his anger toward this monster stir. 'Ya don't know what you're saying mate so ya better shut up and come with us quietly.' Jack turned his attention from Tooth to Bunny. 'Ah if it isn't the easter kangaroo. How are you doing Bunny? Broke any eggs lately?' Bunny felt as though Jack had just hit him in his stumach. The loss of his eggs during easter was the most painfull thing that had ever happened to him. Feeling all those children lose hope and stop believing in him fellt as though his heart was slowly being torned out. The moment those children past through him... he never ever wanted to experience the los of hope in such a way. Hearing Jack, or no not Jack, say this tear open all of his old wounds. 'Ya should stop talking right now!' He threatened. Jack smiled and put his hands into the air as though he was being arrested 'Okay take me I won't do anything.' But at the moment North stepped forward Jack swung his staf and froze them all to the ground. Their feet and legs frozen solid and even their arms frozen to the ground. It made them look as though they had been imprisoned. Jack laughed evily as wind lifted him of the ground till he was hovering a few feet above the ground. 'You didn't really think I would come with you that easily now did you? Cause if you did you are even stupider than you look. The big four HA don't make me laugh. I will become a bigger guardian. No I wil become THE guardian. Children will fear and love me.' Bunny could see the madness of the fearling spread through Jack. Taking Jack's worst thoughts and fears and reversing them. Taking them as an power source. 'Ya stupid fearling we'll get ya just wait!' He shouted. The fearling laughed at him from his hovering position as though he saw a child scream. 'You will get m...' Jack started to say as he suddenly fell silent and started falling down to the ground. Without it's masters help wind couldn't carry him. A strong white hand grabbed the back of his shirt and softly put him down onto the ground. Shadow.

Bunny had seen how the spirit of shadows had come forward with her horse. Silently he saw what she wanted him to do. Make sure that he didn't see her coming. So he kept talking, pulling Jack's attention towards him so the winter spirit wouldn't look around to see the danger coming. It frightened him knowing he had understood her. It felt strange, being able to understand this spirit which none of them had ever really cared for. He might as wel say had been frightened from her and thereby they had been avoiding her. But as he watched her lay down Jack softly on the ground making sure she didn't hurt him it made him feel something. Guilt maybe? No not really guilt he didn't know how to put it into words but it was the same feeling he had gotten with Jack. Watching the winter child and getting to know him had made him wonder why he had never been fond of this boy. No he never had been fond of Jack before their adventure against Pitch. He had always thought of the boy to be irritating. Making winterstorms and showing off. If he was true to himself he must even admit that he blamed his behaviour for the reason that the children could not see Jack. It made his heart age to admit it, but it was true. 'Keep stil or I will cut off a part of your body you might want to keep.' She said with a soft voice. She pulled a dagger out of her belt and started to cut loose his first arm. She was frowning with concentration. He looked at her working and noticed her black eyes were not really black. Little cracks of gold and green could be seen through the darknes covering her eyes. It made him wonder if her eyes might have been gold and green before she had become a spirit. He had never been close enough to really look at her appearance and though she stile wore the hood, which covered all of her body and a big part of her face, he could see her face for the first time. She was prety he must admit though younger than he had thought. He had always figured she would at least be an adult, but she looked more like a teen. With a loud clang the ice around his paw cracked, breaking his thought chain. She looked up at him 'You can free yourself now?' she asked. 'Course I can mate.' He answered. She nodded, turned away and started walking towards Tooth. 'But ehh thanks for saving us.' He called after her. She stopped and looked around, and though her face was once again covered in shadows he could see that she was surprised. It took a few moments for her to comprehend what had just happend but than she noded at him and started walking towards Tooth again. And as he took his own knife and started cutting himself free he wondered how lonely and misunderstood she must have been if a simple 'thank you' blew her of her feet that much.

~ROTG~

He had seen the change in Bunny's behaviour towards shadow. None of them had ever spent more than a minute or two with her and so they barely knew her. But the way Bunny had been able to predict her movements in the battle they just had made him wonder. Those two were a very good team. And seeing Bunny thank the girl, and seeing her reaction to it, showed how much Bunny was able to understand this quiet and yet dangerous girl. It made him wonder though. How could two persons, that are so different, understand eachother so good. Shadow started cutting the ice from the fairy's wings. She only had to thin it out and after a while the tooth fairy was able to cut through the ice with her razor sharp wings. She smilled at shade and started cutting the ice away which still tied her feet to the ground. At the same time a large cracking sound could be heard from the ice around bunny's paw. It cracked and the Easter Bunny was finally free again. He walked towards me to cut me free, and he could see Shadow pull back from all of this. She was obviously a bit schocked by the recent events. She looked at the shadows and her mouth was silently moving. She was talking with them he realized with a shock.

~ROTG~

After cutting the ice of Bunny and Toothania she fell back into the covers of the darkness and let the shadows suround her. They silently asked if she was okay. She reassured them she was fine and asked them to go back to her realm and fetch her the book about Pitch. The silently agreed and she could feel them disappear. She silently watched as the four guardians cut each other loose. 'You finally done?' she asked trying to get grip of her normally so cool and distant personality. 'Ya shouldn't blame us for bein'slow ya know. That stupid ice is way stronger than ya might think.' Bunny replied with a bit of anger in his voice. She was glad to hear that anger. She didn't want them to know that her act, because that was all it was actually, of being this distant and cold person had completely fallen away when she saw they were in danger and in need of her help. But most important because Jack was in danger. She could no longer pretend she didn't care for the winter spirits fate. She did not know him in any way but he had saved her a long time ago. And she was planning on returning the favour. 'Let's head back to the north pole. I will have to look how much damage our little adventure did Jack.' She said as she turned around to her horse. And even though she couldn't see it behind her back the four guardians gave each other a meaningfull look after hearing the worry in her voice.

* * *

**oooee I feel a past story coming up! What has happened between Shadow and Jack that she feels so protective over him? Just so you know I've got something planned for those two :) **

**But thank you for reading my story you guys are awesome and please review and tell me if something needs to be changed...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So everytime their is ~ROTG~ in between the text it means i'm changing the point of view to a different person. Please let me know if you guys like it or if I should go back to just writing pov person above it. I'm interested:)**

* * *

They traveled to the north pole in mere minutes due to one of North´s magic balls. They once again put Jack in his room. 'Leave, I need to examine him and I don't need you to hang around and distract me.' Bunny opened his mouth to say something but when he saw the look Tooth was giving him he nodded and walked out of the room. 'Just say it when you need us.' Tooth said as she followed Bunny outside. North and Sandy followed them after looking once back at Jack with worrie in their eyes. 'Are ya'll certain we should leave Jack alone with her? Maybe we should go back in and protect him from...' He fel silent. 'Protect him from what Bunny?' Tooth asked as she put her hand on his shoulder showin him her support. 'We can't fight this. We can't do anything to help Jack except to have hope and let Shadow take care of him.' The guardians kept standing behind the door. After a while some yeti's brought in a cough and they all sat down. After abouth an hour Bunny couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up from the cough. 'What is taking so long. Why isn't she coming out yet.' 'Maybe it is really bad.' Tooth answered in a quiet voice. At that moment the door opened and Shadow walked out.

~ROTG~

She sat down next to Jack. She was glad the other guardians had left the room. They were scared she could feel it and that didn't help her to concentrate. She could stil feel their fears but now at least the wall stopped part of it. She sighed, focus on Jack she said firm to herself. She put of her hood and her dark black immediatly fell down like a waterfall. Some people might have liked it but she didn't. She wanted back her blonde hair. She shook her head irritated with herself. She had to help Jack! Softly she put her hands just a few inches above his body and walked till she had 'scanned' his whole body. She nodded to herself. This was good. The fearling was not yet absorbing Jack's soul. She walked back till she stood at his head. Putting one hand on his head and one on his chest right above his heart. It was still beating strong and the fearling had not yet taken control of his heart. That was a small point of hope. But the fearling was in control of his brain, and thereby his whole body. Jack had pulled himself back into his heart. That was probably why it was still free. Jack was strong and the fearling would have to weaken him a lot more before it could fully take him down and start absorbing the winter spirit. She opened her eyes and stood up. While she was walking to the door she heard a noise. She turned around surprised, there had been no one but her in the room and the fearling was out for the call for a while. What she saw next surprised her even more. Jack was sitting upright in his bed.

~ROTG~

Auch his head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer, constantly. Or no maybe even two or three hammers. He could sense he was lying in a bed. He moaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. Auch again. It felt like the whole room was spinning. After a few seconds his senses calmed down enough for him to open his eyes. He opened his eyes and it took a while for them to adjust. Once they did he saw a figure completely in black and shot forward out of his bed. He put the point of his staff against the person. 'Who are you? What are you doing here?' He asked. 'I am not your enemy.' She answered. He looked in surprise. 'But you are a shadow spirit. You work with Pitch.' She smiled and in he could see white teeth in the darknes of her hood. Tooth would have loved to see them he thought. 'You are even stronger than I had anticipated. No wonder you defeated Pitch.' she said smilling as she turned around and walked towards the door. 'Hey wait were are you going? What is going on?' But she did not answer his questions and opened the door. 'If you want to know you better follow me.' She said. After that she walked through the door and went outside the room. Reluctant he followed her ownly to be squeezed half to death by his fellow guardians. 'I will leave the explaining to you.' Shadow said to the guardians. 'Put this on,' she said as she threw a necklace to him, 'It will keep the fearling silent.' And after that she evaporated into the shadows. Just like Pitch could he remembered. **  
**

~ROTG~

Jack had to deliver a cold front from east to west. The guardians had to come with him as he might need their help. He didn't like the idea at first but when he thought abouth it, it might be a good idea. After all they had explained to him. He needed time to think it through and so he did his ussual task. Thinking would come later. He softly touched his new necklace. It felt cool on his skin but also comforting to know he had something to keep the fearling silent. They took North's sleigh and went to the west where Jack could pick up the winter weather. They had been travelling for a while when Jack turned around and could see the night come to them. In this part of the world the sunset went very fast he remembered. So he flew back to the sleigh. 'Sandy shouldn't you get to work soon?' Jack asked his fellow guardian. Sandy showed a sun nearly setting above his head and after that a clock. 'Okay, okay I know it's not yet time but I've brought this winter weather far enough for one day of work so we might as well head back.' He was afraid that his fellow guardians were getting bored and though he didn't want to admit he was tired as well. 'Okay Jack, hop on we go back to north pole.' North said with a big smile as he gestured to his sleigh. Jack was about to ask wind to lift him to the sleigh as he fellt something disturbing in the wind. As if she was afraid or just not very happy. He didn't know how quit to describe it but he looked up at the night nearing. He saw the night looked strange it was like an arrow. The point of the arrow was the first part of the night and behind that it spread out covering the rest of the world. But the one pulling the blanked of the night was a dark figure riding an even darker horse. 'Is that Shadow.' He slowly wispered to himself. But it must have been harder than he thought because the other guardians looked up at the sky with a surprised look on their face. 'She.. she is pulling the night.' Tooth said with shock in her voice. 'She is the one responsible for bringing the night.' The four oldest guardians looked to each other as this thought sank in. She was wath made their work possible. Under the cover of her night they could bring their wonder and hope to the children. But she suddenly stopped in mid-air. Hovering above the town and as soon as she stopped the night stopped moving. Her horse reared and shot towards the ground and dissapeard out of their sight between the buildings. 'Come on let's follow her.' Jack said. 'Woah mate we can't just go around and follow someone.' But his wordst were against the air as Jack had already taken off. The guardians shared a look before jumping into the sleigh and following the guardian of fun. The landed in a small alley that opened up into a small square in between the buildings. The night had started moving again and standing between the tall buildings made it look like it was deep in the night. Shadow was standing in the square. She was holding a staff which none of them had ever seen her hold before. 'Come out Râzgull. I know you're here. I can feel it.' Shadow said it softly but she could have screamed so intense did it sound. She was angry and it radiated in dark powerfull waves from her. 'Aaah but off course my queen.' A long creature stepped out of the shadows. At first they all thought that it was a person, but as the shadows revealed more and more of him it became certain he was not. Jack stepped closer to the edge of the alley to have a clearer view, he knew it was dangerous but he was curious and wanted to see more. It was not just curiosity for this creature but more for shadow spirits in general. You hardly did ever see one and most who did hardly ever wanted to talk about it. In his first hundred years Jack didn't even know there were shadow spirits. He looked at the creature. It was large with the chest of a man but from his waist down he had paws. Paws with sharp claws on them and covered in black fur. A wolf Jack thought shocked, this man was half wolf. He had regulair arms but halfway his lower arms they morphed into wolf claws with black fur just as his legs. His head was part wolf and part human. His face was human though his physiognomy were sharper and made it look like he had some sort of snout. He had fur growing out of his head which was obviously longer than the fur on his arms or legs. It grew from his head down to his back and Jack could see the man had a long flowing black tail. But the worst was his power. Darknes rolled in thick waves from him and made Jack want to role up into a tiny ball and hide from him. The man - Râzgull - looked at Shadow with his glowing green eyes. He had slits instead of round pupils which made him look even more like a monster. 'What are you doing here Râzgull. No one is allowed out without my permission. You have not forgotten this have you?' Shadow said to him. And though she said it in a calm voice her body was stiff. She was highly allert with this man around. 'I have not my queen but you must know the rumours. You will not be very long on the trone and I am not one who likes to sit and wait till a good opportunity comes by. A ruler can only have so much power and as yours is weakening we become stronger. Those guardians will be your downfall and I will never obey someone who is turning weak and soft. We have chosen a new ruler and I have his permission to go where ever I want to go. And so I did. It's been a long time since I have tasted this much fear from so close. You had it all for yourself but not any more my queen.' As he spoke the last sentence Râzgull slightly bent through his knees and spread his front claws showing sharp nails at the end. He growled and spurted towards Shadow. She just stood still and blocked his claws with her staff. They stood there claw to staff and it seemed as if nothing was happening, but the real fight was not fought by them it was fought by their shadows. The twirled around eachother and Jack soon lost sight of which shadow was the enemy. After a few daring minutes one shadow fell down and evaporated. Râzgull fell down on his knees pain on his face. 'You lose Râzgull.' Shadow said but her face was scraped too and she was bleeding from multiple wounds. Jack did not see how she got them. But then he saw her shadow. She was hurt because it was hurt. She might have won but it had been a close call. Shadow walked up to Râzgull with her staff ready. He looked up at her with a smile. 'You lose my queen. You are weaker and you will be beaten. Maybe not today but it will hapen soon.' Shadow growled and hit the ground with her staff. A big hole of shadows opened and sucked Râzgull in but his smile remained. As soon as he had dissapeared Shadow started falling down. Jack was ready to fly off to catch her but at that moment a shadow horse formed itself under her lifting her up onto its back. Shadow softly smiled and patted the horse. She took the reins and was abouth to gallop into the sky as Jack burst out of the shadows. She looked at him and her eyes told him she had known they were standing there. The other guardians bursted out of the shadows behind him. 'Shadow.. what was that? What does he mean that we weaken you?' Shadow did not respond except for putting the hood of her cape once again over her head. 'Shadow... please we can help.' Jack softly said. 'DO Not speak to me like I am weak Jackson Overland Frost. I do not need any help of no one, and I most certainly do not need weaklings like you to take pity to my fate.' The anger and darkness rolled in big waves from her as she spoke. 'The next time I see any off you follow me you will regret it.' She said in a soft voice. But that soft voice was scarier than if she had been screaming. Shadow and her horse spurted off into the night and the only thing the guardians could do was watch as she dissapeared into the night.

* * *

**Finally done *wipes of sweat, yawnes* I am very happy to post this chapter. It took a while but I am finally happy with the way it turned out!**

**Please let me know if anything should be changed!**


End file.
